


Pain

by sgflutegirl



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Graphic Description, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 14:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgflutegirl/pseuds/sgflutegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he could think was <i>why did I make that jump?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Prompted challenge at fandomverse at LJ. The prompt was 'pain'. 
> 
> Another short little thing that i wrote yesterday. Truthfully, this one made me cringe when I was describing the injury. So, could be triggery.

The pain was excruciating, and no matter how hard he tried, Danny couldn’t hold back the agonizing scream. He tried to breathe through the pain, but it was nearly too much. His vision began to gray out as he struggled to keep his breathing under control. All he could think was _why did I make that jump?_

Steve and Danny had been running after a suspect through an old apartment building. They had him cornered on the second floor balcony when he decided to jump. It really wasn’t that far, and it wasn’t like he hadn’t done it before, but Danny hesitated momentarily before following Steve over the railing. 

So, as he laid there in the grass below the balcony, all Danny could do was hope that the damage wasn’t as bad as he feared it was. He just couldn’t believe that he messed up his knee again.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Danny wasn’t sure how long he laid there before he heard his name. Even through the fog that had shrouded his brain, he recognized the voice. 

“Danny! Hey, babe. Can you look at me?” 

Steve was frantic. He’d never seen Danny like that. He wished he could take the pain away, but there was nothing he could do but be there for him.

Danny’s eyes had been squeezed shut, but he pried them open and looked up at Steve.

“Damnit… hurts…”

Steve didn’t need to ask to know what had happened. Even though Danny was wearing pants, the swelling around his knee was visible, and the fact that the lower half of Danny’s leg was at an odd angle, it didn’t take a genius to know it was bad.

“I know it hurts, but you’re going to be okay. Help’s on the way, just try and slow down your breathing.”

Danny squeezed his eyes shut again, and through gritted teeth, he said, “I really… messed it up… this time.”

“It’s not that bad…”

“You’re a… bad liar…” Danny said before Steve could finish his thought.

Steve was saved by the sound of sirens getting closer. He breathed a sigh of relief.

“Help’s here, Danno. You’re going to be fine.”

Danny hurt too bad to say anymore, so he just nodded slightly. 

As Steve stood back and let the paramedics work, he just hoped that he wasn’t a liar, and Danny really would be okay.


End file.
